harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:HP-Theodora
Persönliches Ich denke dass ich mich selbst sehr gut beschreiben kann, denn ich bin sehr psychologisch und nachdenklich. Egal was ich mache, ich blicke immer hinter die äußere Schale. Geboren wurde ich am 16. August in Bregenz. Seit dem Anfang meines Lebens bin ich schon eine sehr ruhige Person, was sich durch die Art meines Vaters mich und meine Mutter zu behandeln noch verstärkte. Ich hasse ihn dafür immer noch, egal wie er heute ist. Daraus kann man schließen dass ich keine perfekte Kindheit hatte. Denn ich hasse Vorurteile und unüberlegte Äußerungen zu irgendwelchen Dingen oder Personen. Als ich klein war liebte ich es mir stundenlang vorlesen zu lassen. Meisten tat das meine Mutter. Sie war und ist auch immer noch die beste Mama der Welt. Und ganz egal was passieren wird, ich werde sie immer lieben und immer für sie da sein. Das Verhältnis wiederum zu meinem Vater ist sehr schwankend. 10 Tage lang an denen ich ihn sehe läuft alles perfekt & dann einmal gibts wieder eine große Auseinandersetzung. Ihn werde ihn nie richtig bedingungslos lieben können, denn er hat mir so viel angetan. Das ist ihm nicht einmal bewusst. Außerdem bringt es mir auch überhaupt nichts wenn es 10 mal perfekt läuft und einmal diese Scheiße wieder von vorne anfängt. Doch eigentlich geht euch das nichts an. Trotz all meinen kleinen und auch sehr großen Problemen liebe ich mein Leben, meine Familie und den ganzen Rest, dem ich jeden Tag ausgesetzt bin. Was nicht böse gemeint ist. Das Leben ist nun mal hart und ich habe es schon so oft zu spühren bekommen. Menschen zu verlieren, Menschen sterben zu sehen und Menschen zu ent- täuschen. Dabei ist das Schlimmste dass ich sie alle liebe. Ich habe ein sehr großes Herz und ich denke das kann eigentlich jeder bestätigen. Wenn du mich erst besser kennst bin ich vielleicht der beste Freund den du jemals haben wirst. Aber ich will mich nicht als perfekt oder sonstiges hinstellen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich möchte so sein wie ich bin und das ist auf keinen Fall perfekt. Ich bin ziemlich anders als alle anderen. Obwohl das Wort anders eine sehr undefinierbare Bezeichnung ist weiß ich dass genau dieses Wort mich perfekt beschreibt. Und du kannst sagen was du willst, ich behalte meine Meinung. Ich bin nämlich auch eine sehr willensstarke Person die so gut wie immer erreicht was sie will. Ich setzte mir Ziele vor um sie zu erreichen und nicht für sonst irgendwas. Mit ca. 7 Jahren kam ich in die Volksschule. Lange Zeit war Melanie meine beste Freundin, die ich auch schon aus dem Kindergarten kannte. Doch in der 3. Klasse sollte ein echtes Wunder passieren. Meine Klassenlehrerin, die ich nicht mochte setzte mich neben Michaela. Dieses unglaubliche Mädchen verzauberte mich schon am 1. Tag in ihrem Edelweißkleid. Wir wurde Freunde, beste Freunde, allerbeste Freunde, Freunde für immer und dann sogar Schwester. Viel Später, aus irgendeinem Grund entfernten wir uns immer mehr von einander. Ich verlor meine Schwester, mein Ein und Alles, alles was ich hatte, die einzige Person die mich bedingungslos ver- stand und für mich da war egal was ich hatte oder was war. Dieser Schmerz zerfraß mich von innen nach außen. Ich bekam Depressionen, wollte niemanden mehr an mich heranlassen, wurde krank, wurde einsam und mir ging es einfach nur schlecht. Jeden Tag musste ich mit der Gewissheit aufwachen das wichtigste was es für mich gab verloren zu haben, jeden Morgen begann dieser Stein in meiner Brust wieder alles hinunterzuziehen. Und genau mit dieser Gewissheit und diesem Gefühl musste ich abends wieder einschlafen. Doch das aller Schlimmste war, dass ich nichts daran ändern konnte. Bis heute. Mit diesen Worten will ich dieses Thema hier auch beenden, denn das geht niemanden als mich und sie etwas an. Wir haben es schon schwer genug damit. Mehr als schwer. Meine Zukunft stelle ich mir wunderbar vor. Ich möchte jetzt als aller Erstes das BORG in Lauterach gut abschließen. Danach habe ich vor ein Auslandsjahr zu machen um meine englische Sprache zu stärken, denn >danach< möchte ich am California Institute of the Arts Film und Video studieren. Daraus kann man schließen dass ich etwas im bereich Film machen möchte. Nicht Schauspielern wie die meisten sich träumen zu sein. Mein großer Traum ist Filmregisseurin zu werden. Wie oben erwähnt bin ich mehr als zielstrebig und desshalb werde ich meinen Traum auch verwirklich. Ich habe die besten Eigen- schaften dafür. Doch es würde jetzt zu lange dauern meine Einstellung über Filme/n und meine Zukunft zu schildern. Ich liebe Filme die Gefühl, Geschichte und Phantasie haben. Das kann Horror, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama oder Western sein. Er muss einfach diese drei Punkte verwirklichen und den Zuschauer spühren lassen. Sowas wie der Film Shopaholic ohne Sinn und Verstand ist einfach scheiße und unnütz. Das ist eben meine Meinung. Und für mich ist das richtig. Ich lüge ungern und ich bin sehr ehrlich. Sollte jeder wissen. Ein paar unausführliche Fakten. Ich interessiere mich für Astronomie. Höre unglaublich gern Rock und Rap, je nach dem was mir gefällt können es auch andere Musikrichtungen sein. Ich spiele schon das 7. Jahr Klavier, meine Helden sind immer die, die sonst niemand als Helden sieht oder empfindet, ich liebe sehr gerne, ich habe meinen ganz eigenen, persönlichen Glauben, mich fasznieren Menschen, ich habe einen unglaublichen Lieblingslehrer (:, ich liebe meine beiden Hunde und alle Haustiere die ich hatte. Und so weiter & so weiter. Es gäbe noch so viel mehr über mich zu sagen. Lern mich einfach kennen. Dann weißt du wie ich bin und musst keine vorurteilhaften Bemerkungen machen. Ich will nicht überheblich oder so rüberkommen, weil ich es auch nicht bin. Ich habe einfach nur in und durch meine guten und schlechten Erfahrungen sowie Erlebnissen gelernt meine Stärken und Schwächen zu sehen, und stolz darauf zu sein. Verbindung zu Harry Potter Einer der bedeutendsten Filme in meinem Leben ist mit Sicherheit Harry Potter. Manche finden HP kindisch, doch würden sie einmal genauer hinsehen würden sie die Schönheit dieser Filme erkennen. Harry Potter hat mich begleitet, Jahre lang begleitet. Durch alle Phasen in meinem Leben und es war immer wieder ein Halt neben allem. Es war einfach eine unglaubliche Welt in die ich mich so gut hineinträumen konnte, und das ist es immer noch. Ich kann garnicht beschreiben wie sehr ich Harry Potter liebe, es ist mehr als Liebe. Es ist Verehrung. Diese Filme stecken so voller Gefühle und so voller Lebensweisheit. Voller Rat und voller Erkenntnis. Harry Potter hat mich zu dem Menschen gemacht der ich jetzt bin und ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne diese Filme wäre. Ich verdanke ihnen so viel Glück und mein ganzes Leben das ich jetzt führen kann. Ich verdanke den Filmen dass ich so stark bin und so viel denke. Ich verdanke Harry Potter fast alles. >Du kannst entweder den einfach oder den richtigen Weg gehen.< Ein Filmzitat das mein ganzes Leben bestimmt hat, jede Entscheidung die ich gefällt habe, habe ich dank Harry Potter richtig entschieden. Dinge, Personen usw. können für jeden Menschen eine ganz andere Bedeutung haben. Für den einen ist ein Film, nur ein Film. Aber für den anderen ist ein Film eine Hilfe und so etwas wie ein Lehrer. Oder anderes. Jedenfalls war es bei mir mit Harry Potter so und ich bin so verdammt froh diese Filme von Anfang an verfolgt zu haben. Es gibt für mich nichts schöneres als gechillt Harry Potter anzusehen. All die Charaktere kommen mir schon wie eine Familie vor. Ich habe gehört zu zählen wie oft ich jeden einzelnen Teil schon angesehen habe. Desshalb fühle ich mich so vertraut in dieser Welt. Als ob ich in diesen 2 oder 3 Stunden dort leben würde. Eines bedeutet mir dazu noch sehr viel. Meine Persönlichkeit und die Persönlichkeit von Harry Potter sind fast identisch. Ich meine nicht den Schau- spieler Daniel Radcliffe sonder die Persönlichkeit von Harry Potter. Wir haben beide Schlimmes erlebt und wir kämpfen mit unseren inneren Dämonen. Dem Verlust von Menschen, Schmerzen und Angst. Und wir würden beide für die Menschen die wir lieben unser Leben geben. Wir sind beide unglaublich gutherzig und gefühlvoll. Wir lieben beide das Geheimnissvolle. Wir sind anders. Beide denken wir oft nach und merken uns Träume und beide sind wir in manchen Dingen ziemlich stur. Wir glauben beide an das Gute in jedem Menschen, seien sie noch so komisch oder böse. Wir sind beide noch etwas naiv aber das ist auch gut so, und wir können beide gleichzeitig auch ernst und sehr erwachsen sein. Wir denken über jeden Schritt genau nach und geben nicht auf bevor wir etwas beendet haben. Wir mögen es nicht wenn Menschen uns nicht wahrnehmen oder respektieren und wir setzen uns für Menschen die wir lieben in jeder noch so schweren Lage ein. Wir haben beide unseren Taufpaten auf sehr tragische Weise sterben lassen müssen. Kontakt Myspace-Account